


Looking Good

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [32]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner, Wheeler, Nichols, and a ... towel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> 'Towel' challenge.

Dinner. It was such an innocent sounding word. Since when did it cause her to be this riled up? After all, it wasn’t anything formal. Just dinner between colleagues.

The knock at her door caused her to jump. Not really thinking that he may be early, she hurried to answer her door, her hand holding the towel in place.

“I sincerely hope you plan on wearing something … I mean, a tad more …” he trailed off, as he saw her lips tighten.

“Give me five more minutes.”

She was halfway to her bathroom when she heard him say, “Megan?”

She turned.

“That’s a good look for you.”


End file.
